The present invention relates in general to toiletries and deals more particularly with a head support for a sink which is used in a beauty parlor.
Beauty parlor sinks are normally configured to include a front wall which has a built-in U-shaped depression to support the neck of a subject while the subject's head is held above the sink bowl. During the shampooing and rinsing process, the subject's head is supported only by the neck in this depression in the front wall of the sink. This process can be very strenuous and uncomfortable for the subject. This is most notable when the subject is undergoing rinse during a permanent waving process and while the subject has the additional weight of perm rods in the hair.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a head supporting device which will effectively provide support to a subject's head to augment the neck support provided by the sink.
Another object of the invention is to provide a head support which is comfortable and is configured so as not to interfere with the process of rinsing the subject's hair.
A further object is to provide a head support which is lightweight, small and inexpensive.
Still another object is to provide a portable support which is compatible with standard beauty parlor sinks and can be quickly and easily installed and removed.